


Where the Heart Leads

by kitterkat100



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, More tags to be added, Season/Series 02, Time Travel, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitterkat100/pseuds/kitterkat100
Summary: Lance should know not to touch strange alien objects by now, but he does any way. Leading to the Team traveling ten years into the future and with the help of their grown selves must find a way back to their present.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts at some nebulous point in season two. They have meet the Blades but have not yet gone to face Zarkon. And I pretty much ignore everything after season two. Updates will probably be sporadic. I will try to update as much as possible, but I am a college student so we will see.

It started with a distress signal. And really they should know by now not to answer those because something always goes wrong.

* * *

 

The orb in the middle of the room was luminescent. Now, Lance realized that he should not touch strange glowing objects on strange alien planets. The team learned that the hard way on Glasket Prime. But the orb was just so shiny. And it seemed to be calling to the Blue Paladin. Loudly, _incessantly_.

The others were looking around the room trying to find a way out of the room that they had literally tumbled into. The walls were completely smooth with no seams where a door might be hidden. The walls reminded Lance of the white marble counter tops in his older sister Rosa’s home that she had gotten after learning that marble surfaces were better for making.

Lance was the only Paladin not actively trying to find a way of the room. Pidge was scanning the walls with their gear, and whatever they were reading was making them frown. Hunk was running his bared hands along the walls to see if he could feel a seam. Keith was attacking the walls to see if he could breakthrough, the hothead. Shiro was trying to communicate with Allura and Coran back on the castle ship, but he was only getting every third word or so if that. None of them were paying Lance or the orb any mind. And Lance really wanted to touch the orb that kept shifting colors. Blue, green, yellow, red, and purple, then back again.

So he did.

And the room was engulfed in a bright light and the yelling of the other Paladins. Then darkness.

* * *

They awoke to the same room only now it looked different it was no longer blinding white and there was a giant hole in the north side of the wall. The team all turned to stare at Lance with mixed expressions ranging from anger (Keith) to concern (Hunk).

“What the hell did you do?” Keith said, annoyance clear in his voice.

“I touched the orb, I didn’t expect it to like explode,” Lance returned.

“Why the fuck would you do that?! Did you learn nothing from Glasket Prime.” Keith was now standing right in front of Lance.

“Enough. Arguing will get us nowhere.” Shiro intervened before the Red and Blue Paladins could come to blows, again, “At least now we can get out of here. Pidge, see if you can get ahold of Allura. Lets just head back to the Lions and get off this planet.”

They preceded to exit the hole in the wall to try and leave the almost temple like building. Pidge kept trying to get ping the Castle but nothing would connect.

They had been walking for several minutes when, “What the quiznak?!”was heard behind them. Lance whirled around to point his bayard at himself?


	2. Chapter 2

It was definitely Lance or what appeared to be an older version of Lance. Taller and more filled out though clearly built with the lean body of a runner, with his hair shaved on the sides. But the most eye-catching thing was the gruesome scar that ran from his right temple and followed the curve of his skull to the back of his head. It reminded Lance of Galra claws. And it was it was not yet fully healed, it looked only a few months old, still red and angry looking.

“Who the quiznak are you? What are you?” Shiro was always the first to respond with words. He reached out a grabbed Keith by the shoulder, preventing him from charging the other Lance. Which Lance knew he was just startled, but _really_ Keith, did he have to act so eager to attack a Lance. That was just rude.

Older Lance, and this was just getting confusing, just raised a single eyebrow. Lance knew that expression it was Mama’s _Are you stupid look_ able to wilt any teenager into defeat. He pointed at Lance, “Him. Only better looking.” _Really because last I checked I was the best looking person in the room_ , Lance thought to himself, because clearly this older -you know what, older Lance is going to be McClain from now on- McClain was delusional.

“Now I am nowhere prepared to deal with this level of crazy, and I deal with a lot of crazy, so if you could just wait right here for me to grab what the knife-nut and I came to get, that would be great,” and with that McClain brushed past them and headed the way that the team had just come from.

“How are you not concerned? Are you not going to ask where we came from? We could be some kind of trap,” Pidge was rapid fire in their questioning of McClain.

McClain shrugged, “Not the craziest thing I have seen even this month. I’m pretty sure I can handle you, and if not I can just get Keith in here. He is going a bit stir crazy with just these retrieval missions and diplomatic missions these last few weeks. No concern necessary.” They had ended up right back where they had started.

McClain walked to the center of the room and picked up the now dark orb and held it up to face, staring at it deeply like it held the secrets of the universe, “All those alarms for this piece of junk? Really?” he placed the orb in the bag he had been carrying on his shoulder, “Come on, lets get you all to Princess Allura. See if she knows why mini-us are running around on a decaying planet.”

“Why is that when you touched nothing happened but when our Lance did when taking to an alternative realty, the future, something like that?” Hunk asked. You can always trust Hunk’s thirst for knowledge to get the answers to his question, especially if he trusted the person he was asking.

“How should I know, do I look like Allura? Cuz quite frankly that is a level of hotness I aspire to be.” McClain replied while opening his communicator, “Hey Samurai I got the thing that was sitting off all of Pidge’s sensor, and I have a surprise for you when I get back to Red,” there was a reply from who Lance can only assume was Future Keith, why McClain and him were the only two on this mission and had not killed each other was beyond him, “I can’t tell you because I need to see your reaction in person. Its interesting to say the least.” While he was talking to Keith he began to walk out of the room.

They group turned to Shiro who shrugged, and then turned to follow McClain. They followed him back out of the temple like building- that reminded Lance Aztec pyramids he had seen in the pictures of Rosa’s honeymoon - from another door they had not seen on their way in. Pidge was scanning everything as they walked deeper into the lush pink forest. After about fifteen minutes of walking they made it to where the Red Lion was waiting.

As soon as they came into view Red’s mouth opened and out walked – Lance called it- an older Keith who had also gotten taller and whose hair had grown out of the mullet and was now in a pony-tail. The scold on his face was a familiar as could be though. When he laid eyes on the past- present?- versions of the Paladins his face went blank, then pulling out his bayard and Momora blade in his off hand he charged. His younger part being even more of a hot head charged right back.

Pidge turned to McClain, “That is the proper response to coming across time-travelled versions of your teammates.”

McClain gave a tired sigh, “I can’t take him anywhere. Keith, mini Keith, that’s enough! There is no reason for this!”

Older Keith- screw it- Kogane had his foot on Keith’s head and yelled back, “Lance what the fuck? Why is this like a bad episode of _Dr. Who_? We need to get rid of them.” How does Keith know about _Dr. Who_ because last Lance checked the mullet head was pop culture illiterate, though he, Hunk, and Pidge were trying to fix that with both what Pidge had on their flash drive when they left Earth and reenactments of their favorite shows and movies.

“Which is why we are going to take them back to the ship so Allura or Coran can figure out how to get them back to where they belong. Obviously.” McClain returned.

“Fine but you are going to keep an eye on them until we get back to the ship,” Kogane turned and marched back into Red, “You and your strays, I swear.”

“Come on,” McClain waved them into Red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. College got hectic and then life happened, but better late then never.

“So let me get this straight, you fall into a room with no exit and a glowing alien object. And you decide to touch it!? Did you learn nothing on Glasket Prime?” McClain’s face was swinging between pure bewilderment and multiple levels of just done.

“Yeah, basically,” Lance said trying to ignore the looks from his fellow Paladins. At least Kogane was at the front of Red and seemed to have decide the best way to deal with the problem of time travelers was to act like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

“I am way to sober for this conversation,” McClain commented before going up to the front of Red and plopping down on the ground next to Kogane. Kogane looked down to him and their eyes met, they seemed to have a conversation just through their eyes alone, because Kogane stood up and McClain smoothly sat at the controls. Red had no reaction to the change in Paladin that was piloting her. They seemed to ignore the gapping of their teenage selves. McClain whispers a greeting to Red while Kogane simply rolls his eyes at his need to sweet talk the Lion.

“Since when can Lance pilot Red?” Keith asked, disgruntled at the fact that someone else could pilot Red, especially if that someone was Lance. Shiro sure, but Lance?! “Since we figured out that Red likes him.” Kogane shrugged like he had just not completely changed the universal view of the younger Paladins.

Shiro looked like he was about ask something when there was a beeping noise near the front of the Red and Allura appeared on the screen. Compared to their Allura she did not look that different, her hair was shorter, reaching just below her jaw and that was the only notable difference between the two. “There you are, I have been trying to get a hold of you for the last two vargas. Did you find what was causing the sensors to set off like they did?” Allura was looking very hassled.

Lance responded, “Yeah, it was some weird orb. I grabbed it and some other things that were a little out of place.”

“Very well. Get back here as quick as you can so Pidge and Coran can analyze the objects.” Allura signed off without waiting for a response.

“Will do princess,” McClain said sarcastically and clearly not meaning to be heard. And then in a louder voice directed to the others, “Hold on tight I’m going up the speed on Red. Try not to be thrown backwards, please.” Red let out a roar as McClain put more speed into her, and all but Kogane was sent flying backwards.

* * *

 

It took maybe about half a varga to get to the Castle ship, most of which was spent with Kogane watching them with suspicion clear in his eyes. McClain settled Red into the Lion’s hanger. When the group walked out they were welcomed by the sight of Shiro and Pidge. Neither of who looked up to acknowledge the group.

“Lance, Allura needs your help with the Tuskgarde in the meeting room. Apparently they are being a bit difficult today,” Older Shiro -Takashi – said appearing completely uninterested in whatever the hell a Tuskgarde was (most likely some alien race). He did this without looking up from the screens so he would not notice the past versions of his team.

“Ugh Tuskgarde. They’re so grumpy.” McClain said before heading further into the ship.

“Better you than me,” Kogane said at McClain’s retreating back.

McClain spun around and with Mama’s patented Really look said, “You would start a war, which is so not what we need right now,” before he left the hanger.

Kogane rolled his eyes and turned to older- Pidge- Holt, in Lance’s head- and Takashi, “He found more strays,” this finally made the two look up from whatever was one the menagerie of screens before them. Takashi made eye contact with Shiro and a look of pure exhaustion came over his face. “This is not my problem any more. Pidge you deal with it,” and with that he turned on his heel and marched out the same door McClain left through.

Holt sighed and they and Kogane shared a look of suffering. Holt turned to their younger counterpart, “Can you tell me what happened? I need precise details, and the orb-“ Kogane interrupted, “Its in Lance’s bag,” Holt looked unimpressed, “Well go and get it.”

Grumbling, Kogane left with one last suspicious look thrown their way before heading out. So the younger paladins launched into how they got a distress beacon and followed it to the temple before the floor fell out from under them into a stark white room with the orb. Holt listened intensely and the whole time was scanning them with several different kinds of devices. Pidge and Hunk looked like they were having a hard time not touching or asking questions about both the equipment. At the end of it Holt turned to Lance and said, “Did you learn nothing on Glasket Prime?!”

“Why does everyone keep saying? Apparently I didn’t because everyone keeps asking me if did.” Lance waved his arms in exasperation. The hanger door slide open and they all turned to Kogane holding the orb, he had also changed out of his paladin armor into an outfit similar to his younger versions causal wear, but the jacket was longer and a solid dark red and his black pants were not jeans but some type of alien material.

Lance glared at him, Kogane just raised an eyebrow and looked faintly amused. He handed the orb to Holt and plopped down on the ground next to them. “Okay, so what I am going to do is run some test on this in the labs and hopefully figure out both what it does and if we can get them… us… the time travelers back to where they belong without causing a paradox. That would be bad. So if the non-now me and Hunk want to come and help that would be great.” Holt left with Pidge and Hunk at their back. Kogane turned to the last three younger paladins in the hanger, “I guess that means I need to take you to Coran to get you settled into rooms.”


End file.
